Earth Government
The Earth Government Colonial AllianceProject Telomere Logo, known also as Earth Government and EarthGov, is the executive branch of Earth and its colonies, responsible for administrating the territories that officially fall under its control. History Formation EarthGov, as it is known at the time of the events on Aegis VII, is speculated to have seized executive power over most if not all independent national governments on Earth following a series of worldwide social calamities caused by post-21st century armed conflicts, specifically, the Bering Sea conflict, and environmental catastrophes known collectively as the Global Warming Epidemic that may have dealt crippling damage to the global economy and many nation-states. Following these instabilities, Earth's new global government created several separate "Sectors" of administration based on national, geopolitical and geographical considerations to every region on the planet'No Known Survivors': Where?Dead Space (Comics). Conflicts Secession War The Secession War saw EarthGov engaged in an extensive conflict for control of human space with the Sovereign Colonies. The war raged on for some time, EarthGov steadily becoming the apparent victor in the face of the colonies’ dwindling resources and public support''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 4: History's Ember. During the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces expedition to Tau Volantis in search of the Markers'Isaac:' I've seen a lot of ships but never anything like these. Norton: That's because the Sovereign Colonies were sore losers. When they lost the Secession War to EarthGov, they scuttled their entire fleet. I'm surprised any survived. Rosen: What were they doing this far from home anyway? Isaac: If this is where Ellie went, you can bet it had something to do with the Markers. ---Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke, EarthGov defeated the faction that remained in Earth Space. The Sovereign Colonies’ expedition had failed and their forces were greatly diminished on both fronts, so the Sovereign Colonies scuttled their fleet and were forced to dissolve''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 3: The Roanoke. Earth Government maintained control of Earth Space and the colonization of planets''Dead Space 3:'' Chapter 3: The RoanokeDead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting. Unitologist Uprising In the aftermath of the Titan Station incident in 2511''Dead Space 2:'' Chapter 14: Marker Access and a New ThreatDead Space 2: Chapter 15: It Ends Here, EarthGov experienced significant turmoil within its infrastructure'Steve Papoutsis:' Earth Gov is in significant turmoil after the events of Titan Stations. There are hold outs hanging on to the old government but the population is very anti earth gov. Aegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST)Aegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST). In the following three years, the efforts of the followers of Unitology to weaken EarthGov's military and favor among the public doubled. The Circle, a Unitologist group led by Jacob Danik, played a significant part in the insurrectionist campaign against EarthGov. Their belief that EarthGov's experiments on Markers were sacrilegious; with the apparent end of human existence at hand, the Unitologists began to attack EarthGov Marker test sites. EarthGov’s inability to curb the Unitologist efforts against became apparent to the public. At least five colonies, including UxorDead Space: Liberation, fell dark over a period of sixteen days, however, EarthGov refused to admit the severity of the situationDead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening: Log:EarthGov Artifact 01. The next colony attacked was New Horizons on LunaDead Space 3: Chapter 1: Rude Awakening: Log:EarthGov Artifact 01. The state of EarthGov’s structure is dismal; their status among the public has fallen. Though there are a few holds outs that continue to support the government establishment, the population has become extremely opposed to EarthGov ruleAegis7 - Meet: Steve Papoutsis (March 7, 4:00PM PST). Practices Black operations EarthGov is deeply entrenched in the affairs of colonial politics, business and military administration. It holds the power to control travel throughout colonial space and, if required, to police, establish curfews and restrict traffic in certain areas, as well as dispatch military and naval forces to remove elements believed to ignore or threaten its ordersDead Space: Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival: Orders. Among the government's activities are numerous black or secret operations projects intended to hide, from popular scrutiny, several of its sensitive initiatives. Three hundred years prior to the year 2508 and the events on Aegis VII, EarthGov had been spearheading research into deciphering the coding of the Black Marker, an artifact of alien origin found on EarthDead Space: Martyr. Its research team was kept under extreme observation due to the mysterious, and possibly dangerous, nature of the MarkerDead Space: Martyr. One of its members, Michael Altman, in the wake of publicly revealing his research into the Black Marker, was expelled from the research team and, following a wave of obsessive global interest into his findings, was swiftly assassinated by government agents in order to retain what remained of the project's secrecyDead Space: Martyr. His legacy has led to the creation of one of the largest and most widespread religious dogmas in world history: UnitologyDead Space: Unitology ExposedDead Space (Comics)Dead Space: Martyr. All subsequent publications treating the subject of Unitology and Altman's assassination, such as "The False Messiah", were banned from major libraries on Earth and in the coloniesDead Space: Unitology Exposed. After Altman's death, the government attempted to recreate the Black Marker coding and DNA recipe, resulting in the creation of recombinant bacteriological life-forms known as Necromorphs that attach to dead organic cells and resurrect the infected tissue. The government-created replica of the Black Marker, the Red Marker, was hidden in a restricted-traffic star system on the planet Aegis VII in order to cover up the deaths on Dr. Eando Dukaj's team (the man in charge of the group tasked with recreating the original Marker, and also the person who first advised the government on silencing Michael Altman), and hide its resulting horrors from public eyes. The public announcement of the massacre on the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]] provides further evidence into EarthGov's consistent cover-up policies, the cause of the numerous deaths on the ship having been pinned on incursions by terrorist groups and declared the result of a "terrorist attack," instead of admitting the existence of the murderous element and the alien-infected life-forms responsible for the massacre.Dead Space 2 website, Remember the Ishimura EarthGov's black operations are not restricted to scientific development, however; its control extends deep within commercial contracts with a number of private corporations whose documents can, at any time, be manipulated. As in the case of Isaac Clarke's father, Poul Clarke, the government regarded his work as ship architect with wary eyes and classified most of his service record for reasons never revealed.Dead Space: Chapter 12: Dead Space - Background Request Combined with numerous black ops, the government apparently also hires field agents, or spies, to gather information on activities it is not privy to at certain times. One possible agent, Kendra DanielsGiven Specialist Daniels' intricate knowledge of the Red Marker and the references she makes to 'her department', it is believed that she was an agent of an unknown organization. Many theorize that this organization was the E.D.F. or an element within the E.D.F.; however, with no confirmation available, any theory is speculative., was assigned to infiltrate the team of the [[USG Kellion|USG Kellion]] sent to respond to the crisis on the Ishimura and retrieve the compromised Red Marker for the government or the Earth Defense Force.Dead Space: Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions Commercial and Military Contracts In the midst of large-scale space commerce, EarthGov establishes contracts with commercial corporations in order to benefit from the planet cracking business. Such government-related corporations include the Concordance Extraction Corporation and the Galactic Union Marine Corporation, over which the government wields considerable power and is authorized to determine the legality of corporate mining operations. Notable members *Craig Markoff *Representaive Jedrow Berry *General Ambrose Caiden *Dr. Eando Dukaj The Red Marker *Stevens *Overseer *Defense Secretary David Chang *Agent Maxmillian Reinhardt *Director Hans Tiedemann *Lead Interrogator *Agent Xander Sklar *Captain Robert Norton *Sergeant John Carver Trivia *EarthGov is never referred to by name in Dead Space or Dead Space Extraction, often being referred to only as "the government". *EarthGov covered up the Necromorph infestation on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. On the'' Dead Space 2'' website, there is a memorial of the Ishimura ''with an audio log attached to it claiming the ship's destruction a "terrorist attack." At the end of ''Dead Space: Aftermath, Isabel Cho is wrongfully branded a terrorist for destruction of the USG Ishimura and [[USG O'Bannon|USG O'Bannon]]. This is further referred to in Dead Space 2, when Isaac first notices the Ishimura, Ellie, who is accompanying him, says that there was a terrorist attack and everyone on board was killed. *Due to the widespread nature of Unitology, many of the EarthGov's activities involving the Marker are suspect and most of the cover-ups may be to protect the secrecy and safety of the Markers, rather than just to prevent knowledge of the Necromorphs. *EarthGov's reasons for continuing to research and develop new Markers remain vague. Apart from research on the origin and purpose of the Black Marker, they might have been hoping the Marker would solve EarthGov's increasing economic problems. **Another plausible reason for the continuing research is that the leaders of EarthGov itself were fooled by the Marker's promise of limitless energy, prompting them to create more Markers. *According to the logo of Project Telomere, the full name of EarthGov is Earth Government Colonial AllianceProject Telomere Logo. *According to Captain Norton, he and Sergeant John Carver were a part of "EarthGov's Last Battalion", suggesting a significant amount of EarthGov's military forces were wiped out or converted by Unitologist forces. **Despite EarthGov being destroyed by the Circle at the beginning of Dead Space 3, Isaac attempted to radio EarthGov Command during the final cutscene of ''Awakened. '' ***This might mean that the Circle has only wiped out the EarthGov presence on several colonies, and not Earth. Gallery File:Earthgov_poster5.jpg|Various posters that can be found around the Sprawl in DS2 File:Earthgov_poster17.jpg File:Earthgov_poster13.jpg File:Earthgov_poster14.jpg File:Earthgov_poster16.jpg File:Earthgov_poster15.jpg File:Earthgov_poster12.jpg File:Earthgov_poster4.jpg File:Earthgov_poster2.jpg File:Earthgov_poster3.jpg File:Earthgov_poster9.jpg File:Earthgov_poster8.jpg File:Earthgov_poster1.jpg File:Earthgov_poster6.jpg File:Earthgov_poster7.jpg Notes Sources See also *Earth Defense Force *History of Earth and the colonies de:EarthGov Category:Organizations Category:Villains